Разочарован
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: "Все твои умения - фальшивка!" "Ничего из этого ты сам не делал!" "Вы ведь словно братья, ты должен быть честен с ним" "Я стану следующим префектом Алого дортуара!" "Ты разочаровал меня" Слова, с упреком произнесенные Сиэлем. Переставшая быть тайной мечта Коула. И даже нарочито спокойный тон Редмонда... Все это смешалось в его голове, жужжа, словно улей.


Разочарование. Всепоглощающее и столь гнетущее, что от него не скроешься, даже если был готов к чему-то подобному заранее.

Эдвард смотрел на распластавшегося на коленях Мориса и не мог поверить в то, что это реально. Теперь уже бывший фэг Алого дортуара выглядел настолько жалко и нелепо, что у Мидлфорда возникал вполне очевидный вопрос: как?

Даже не то, как он вообще не такое осмелился. Будущий маркиз и сам все прекрасно расслышал еще в лебедином бельведере. Он прекрасно помнил, как улыбка медленно сползла с лица Эдгара, и тот растерянно посмотрел на остальных префектов. Помнил, как побежал вслед за сорвавшимся с места Германом. Помнил, как к ним присоединились Лоуренс и Грегори, отчего-то не сильно удивленные произошедшим.

Сиэль был прав, а Эдвард оказался слишком доверчив. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Услужливая память очень вовремя подкинула воспоминание о том, как фэг Зеленого дортуара сам выгораживал перед префектами Коула, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое злорадство. Это чувство периодически посещало юношу, когда речь заходила о Фантомхайве. Самым смешным в этой ситуации казалось то, что Мидлфорд говорил, что Морис все сказал правильно, зная, что бывший фэг не так прост, каким кажется.

Будущий маркиз, как ни странно, до этой истории искренне восхищался тем, как Коул успевает выполнить все поручения. Разгадка оказалась до ужаса банальной и простой, что фэг даже разочаровался в себе.

Он нагнулся и поднял небольшую открытку в форме розочки, которая чудом уцелела от огня. Лишь бросив на нее один мимолетный взгляд, Эдвард понял, что открытка эта была предварительно измельчена до невозможности, а после не очень аккуратно склеена. Сиэль, наверное, торопился. Однако это не помешало разобрать мелкий каллиграфический почерк Мориса, просившего повара приготовить суфле, которое очень любит Редмонд. Впрочем, сложно вообразить себе, как много любит в своем фэге префект Алой лисицы. Любил...

- Я слышал все, - голос Эдгара, невероятно спокойный в этой ситуации, был слышан так хорошо, будто его обладатель стоял у двери класса.  
- Ред... монд... - голос Коула, напротив, звучал подавленно и дрожал. Фэг понимал, что его ждет.  
- Даже ты предал меня... - не упрек, констатация факта. Будущий маркиз представлял себе, с каким трудом Редмонду дается это безразличие. - Мне стыдно, что я так ошибаюсь в людях.  
- Это... это не...! - но префект не дал ему договорить, грубо оборвав:  
- Не желаю слышать твоих оправданий! - в его голосе послышались плохо скрываемые истеричные нотки. - Ты разочаровал меня, - и, словно сделав глубокий вдох, добавил, - Коул.

Вот как. Не Морис, не мальчишка и даже не предатель. Коул. Слово-то вроде простое, но оно внесло в разговор особый смысл. Наверное, именно поэтому фэг Алого дортуара весь затрясся.

- Я разрываю наши узы братства, - сказал как отрезал. На последнем слове его голос дрогнул, но никто кроме Мидлфорда этого не заметил.

С громким воплем "Нееет!" теперь уже просто учащийся Алого дортуара упал на колени. Он даже не старался сдерживать слезы, потоком льющиеся из его глаз и смывающие макияж. В этом ему равных не было - пожалуй, талант комедианта в нем все же присутствовал.

Префекты быстро забыли о Морисе и переключились на Фантомхайва, расхваливая его на все лады. Эдвард был готов поклясться, что видел, как Вайолет улыбается. И, должно быть, лишь будущий маркиз совсем не чувствовал радости от избавления от Коула. Он все думал о том, что было бы, окажись Морис фэгом Зеленого льва. Герман слишком доверчив, он бы не выдержал...

"Все твои умения - фальшивка!"  
"Ничего из этого ты сам не делал!"  
"Вы ведь словно братья, ты должен быть честен с ним"  
"Я стану следующим префектом Алого дортуара!"  
"Ты разочаровал меня"

Слова, с упреком произнесенные Сиэлем. Переставшая быть тайной мечта Коула. И даже нарочито спокойный тон Редмонда... Все это смешалось в его голове, жужжа, словно улей. Будущий маркиз зажмурился, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Именно поэтому на его плечо вскоре опустилась ладонь, и префект Зеленого дортуара участливо поинтересовался:  
- Эдвард, ты в порядке?  
- Гринхилл, я... - юноша запнулся под ожидающим взглядом Германа. - Все в порядке, правда. Я просто... совсем не ожидал такого от Коула, - что он расклеился, в самом деле! Он ведь не Коул и никогда не обманет своего префекта.  
- Никто из нас не ожидал, - понимающий и теплый взгляд. - Не стоит забивать голову ерундой, Эдгару сейчас намного хуже... - Гринхилл вздохнул и вновь улыбнулся. - Ну что, тренироваться?  
- Так точно, - вяло отозвался фэг.  
- Я не слышу, громче!  
- Так точно! - что есть мочи закричал Эдвард, забыв ненадолго о том, что он джентльмен.

Префект потрепал его по волосам и уверенно направился на тренировочную площадку. Скоро четвертое июня...


End file.
